Conjuring Twins
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: A queen was discovered in the junkyard one night by Admetus. There's a problem, she looks exactly like Mistoffelees, and she has powers? Who is this queen! And how is she related to Mistoffelees?


Conjuring Twins

Thunder rumbled in the distance, clouds casting never-ending shadows on the ground around the yard. Weeds poked from fences, dirt, and puddles where the rain had been taking a break, before beginning again. Somewhere in the distance a low baying was heard, followed by screeching, and a yelp. Wind rustled the leaves and various other rubbish items in the yard, scattering it around the young queen's paws. Her white face shone in what little moonlight was left in the sky. Her amber eyes glinted as she made her way slowly on three paws, her back left paw hung from the ground as she limped through the rubbish. Her white tipped tail hung on the ground, dragging lifeless on the ground. She shivered as a wind ruffled her black fur. Blood coated her black body from a gash in her side, along with her white throat where a scratch laid. She shook her head, then regretted it as pain ran through her head.

_I have to be close, _She thought, sniffing the air for a familiar scent she needed. Something rustled behind her. She spun around, regretting from the pain but on alert. Three shadows suddenly appeared, one gray, one orange with stripes, and the other brown. The three toms stumbled aimlessly on the ground, smelling strong of rum.

"Lookie here boys. A lone queen out by herself. This should be fun." The orange one said, slightly slurred. They laughed, walking up to her. The queen back up, sighing.

"Please not tonight." She whispered, pushing past one. The gray tom grabbed her arm hard, pulling her back.

"Where you going baby?" He said, laughing. She yanked her arm free.

"Away from you. Now please leave me alone." She said, shouldering past one. The other grabbed her waist, pulling her back.

"We haven't even started. You can't go." He said, the others laughing. She brushed his hands off.

"Please just leave me alone." She growled through clenched teeth. They wouldn't listen. One yanked her back, scratching her across the arm. She felt blood running down her arm, wishing that she didn't have to do this. Concentrating, she felt the warmth cover her entire body through her veins. She felt the toms walk away. She threw out her paws, and things crashed around her.

"That chick's a freak!"

"Let's get out of here!" They yelled, running from the yard. She snickered a little. Taking a step, she felt exhaustion overcome her body. She stumbled on her bad leg, crying out from that pain, before collapsing on the ground, hitting her head on something sharp in the process. She suddenly blacked out.

Admetus walked through the junkyard by himself. It was something he had always done. He had been a loner cat all his life since he was brought to the junkyard by his mother, who had just up and left him after that. He didn't have many real friends, and no queen had been attracted to him.

He walked just to think when his ears pricked to certain sounds. They were voice, male and female, but only one female. He growled, hearing pleads and laughter, then yells. He ran toward the noises, skidding to a stop when he saw her.

She was a tuxedo queen, collapsed on the ground with blood coming from her arm and head. Admetus walked over slowly, looking at her. She was unconscious, probably from hitting her head. He looked up to see three toms running away quickly, and then turned to the burnt rubbish around him. What had happened? Sighing, he looked down to the queen. She was very pretty, even if she was bleeding. The rust colored tom sighed, before slowly picking the tuxedo queen up. He smiled, then ran to the junkyard as fast as he could.

"Come on Munkus. Let's get inside." Demeter said, looking up as thunder began to get stronger again. Munkustrap smiled at Demeter.

"I'm just waiting for Admetus, Deme. I'll be in." He said, sitting on the tire. She grinned, nuzzling his ear, before going to their den. Munk sighed, waiting for the rust colored tom to hurry up. His fur prickled from the lightning flashing in the skies. He then saw Admetus, but he was carrying something. Munkustrap rushed over, calling Jennyanydots from her infirmary. The queen popped her head out as Munk ran over.

"Sorry for being late Munk, but I found her outside unconscious with all this blood. I heard some toms in the distance too." He said. Munkustrap looked at the queen.

"She looks exactly like Mistoffelees." He said, referring to the conjuring cat that everyone knew and loved. Admetus had to admit, she did look an awful lot like him.

"Come on. Let's get her checked out then we can see where she came from." Munk said, leading Metus to the infirmary where Jenny stood waiting. He laid the queen on the matress in front of them.

"Alright you two can leave. I have work to do." She shooed them out. Munkustrap laughed, leaving the den as rain began to fall. Admetus stopped, looking at her. He smiled slightly, before walking off.


End file.
